Royal Headaches
by Lady Bagheera
Summary: While Sarah trains to become queen, she must battle herself as well as others. Rated M for content. Now finished! Last chapter is a total Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah peeked at Jareth over the top of her coffee cup. Even after all this time, she couldn't get over how absolutely gorgeous he was.

They sat in sinfully comfortable chairs on her front porch as the sun rose, and she watched the look of wonder transform his face.

"You never get tired of seeing the sunrise, do you?" she asked him quietly.

Looking thoughtful, he answered slowly, "No, I do not. I think it has something to do with the fact that there really is no sun underground." He smiled a slightly mocking smile, the only form of that expression she'd ever seen cross his face, and settled back into his chair once more. "Before I met you, I'd never taken the time to watch the sun rise. I was always here just long enough to take the child, and I left as soon as I could."

"I do recall that." She said, grimacing.

"Now Sarah, are you still holding that against me?" He drawled, amused. "You have told me a hundred times that you realize it was your fault for wishing him away in the first place, and that I was merely doing my job."

Grinning, she shook her head stubbornly. This was one of her favorite arguments, and she reveled in the fact that he played along. "Oh really? And who was it that set out to seduce a little girl so he could keep her helpless baby brother? Don't you think for a moment that I have forgotten those outrageous clothes you wore…or the pretty promises you made." A trace of sad regret seeped into that last statement without her being aware of it.

Jareth shook his head slightly, wondering how long they were going to play this game. They were friends, good ones, but he'd wanted so much more from her for such a long time. She just refused to see it when it was thrust in her face! Infuriating!!

Well not this time, he vowed. It had been long enough. "Sarah," he spoke quietly, but fiercely. "I made no promise that I wouldn't have kept." He snorted. "In fact, I'd still be more than happy to keep them!"

She looked up, disbelief plain on her expressive features. "You're kidding. You have to be."

He merely quirked an eyebrow and took her face in his hands. "I do not have to be anything other than Jareth, Goblin King. And I am not kidding." With that, he kissed her softly, but with some of the heat he'd been feeling for what felt like most of his very long life.

Breathless, she peered at him for a moment before a sunny smile graced her face. "Well then, maybe we should retire to the bedroom for awhile. I seem to remember some unspoken promises that I would very much like to capitalize on."

Grinning mischievously, he led her into her room, and when he laid her onto her bed, there was no sound but a pleased sigh from her, and a surprised groan from him. He had apparently been laboring under one hell of a misconception. "Not that I mind," he thought to himself. He gasped in pleasant surprise when she did something to absolutely prove the conclusion he'd just come to. "No, I don't mind one little bit."

Lying in Jareth's (_Jareth's!!!!!) _arms, Sarah smiled and sighed happily.

"I take it I met your expectations of me?"

That so-sexy accent was stronger than usual, and she felt a little shiver of warm excitement sweep through her. "Oh dear, whatever gave you that impression?" She laughed and rolled her eyes when he sat up abruptly and looked as if he would protest. "You exceeded them if you must know, you vain creature." She reached up and lightly stroked his face, marveling over the intimacy of a mere touch.

He lay back down, satisfied with her answer. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her neck and murmured, "It will be nice to have a queen in the Underground once more."

Sitting up in a rush and covering herself with the sheet, Sarah screeched, "What?? What do you mean a queen? When did I agree to this, and why didn't anyone tell _me _about it?"

Rising, considerably more calmly than she had, he peered at her from confused and sleepy eyes. "Did you expect that I was merely toying with you, Sarah? That I wanted nothing more than a physical relationship with you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it with a snap. She'd long since learned that her first response was usually not the correct one when dealing with Jareth, and she didn't really want to lose all that they'd gained. So, instead of making some snappy retort, she thought about his question and carefully considered her answer. "I..I don't know. I don't think I really thought about it. Knowing you as I do, I suppose I should have realized you would broach the idea eventually, but I certainly didn't expect it to be right after our first time." She looked around her bedroom helplessly. "Jareth, I've worked so hard to get the few things I have, the things I can truly call mine, and I don't know that I'm ready to give them up!"

Twining fingers in her hair, he pulled her toward him. "Sarah, I don't expect you to give up your entire life on the spot. Silly woman." He shook his head and bent to kiss her softly. "Let us sleep." He laid a finger on her lips when it looked like she would protest. "I promise you we will speak of it more tomorrow. For now, dear Sarah, I am tired and would like to sleep as I have dreamed of sleeping for many years now…in your arms."

Mollified by his promise, and more than flattered by his words, she kissed him back (with considerable heat) and lay back on the bed; letting the sheet fall from her body. Reaching out to stroke his thigh she smiled into his eyes.

"Mmmm, you torture me." Like lightening, he moved to place his mouth over one of her nipples and groaned into her skin as she yelped and arched her back. Pulling back just a fraction of an inch, he breathed against her skin, sending goose bumps all over her body. "Perhaps I am not all _that _tired."

The only response she was capable of making was to claw his back as his mouth once more descended upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and all associated with it belong to Jim Henson. As much as I'd like to say they belong to me…they don't._**

**_Reviewers:_**_ You are wonderful, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

∞

∞

∞

∞

Sarah dreamed:

_Flashes of light, the deafening sound of wings against glass, and a silent crib where a crying child should have been. A beautiful man standing before her with a cruel tilt to his lips. She heard herself ask the words "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." _

_Suddenly, the scene changed (as dreams are wont to do). It was her eighteenth birthday and she was standing alone on her porch, surrounded by a velvet night and the scent of flowers coming from her many potted plants. For the first time in three years, she spoke his name aloud. She whispered it on the wind, knowing that the breeze would take it to his ears. Her friends had been very explicit about their warning. She could remember Ludo looking scared as Hoggle told her that, in order to keep from being noticed by the King, she should never, ever say his name aloud._

_"Sarah." His voice was as smooth as velvet, seeming to cloak her in the sensual sound of it._

_She turned slowly to look at him, giving herself a little more time in which to order her thoughts and control her breathing before she must face him. She curtseyed slightly, taking advantage of the downward motion in order to sweep her eyes over him without being obvious about it. _

_Booted feet stepped over to her. For a moment he just stood there, but then he knelt and lifted her face to look at him. "It's been a long time, Sarah, why did you call me now?" The voice was gentle, but his eyes were shuttered._

_Finding it very hard to speak while looking at him, it took her a moment to get the words out of her mouth. "I would like to start over, if you would allow it."_

_He smiled his usual haughty expression, and quirked an eyebrow. "Really, Sarah, and leave all that lovely history behind?" He stood, lifting her with him._

_"I believe you were playing the villain because that's the role I cast you in." She looked momentarily ashamed. "I know now what you were trying to tell me, to show me, and I would like another opportunity. I would like to get to know the real Jareth."_

_The veil slowly lifted from his eyes, and he smiled a real smile. "Certainly. I have been waiting for your call." He took her hand and led her to a pair of chairs. "I wish to know about you also."_

∞

∞

∞

∞

"Sarah? Sarah, wake up." He chuckled softly as she mumbled something unintelligible and burrowed further into his chest. He groaned low in his throat as her wiggling body brushed against him. Reluctantly, he pulled her face from his chest and spoke louder. "Sarah, though I wouldn't mind repeating our earlier activities, it is impractical if you wish to discuss becoming the Labyrinth's queen."

Her eyes opened slowly, and he could see the slow return to reality. She reached out to brush her fingers against his bare chest then looked up at him shyly. "I was afraid it was all a dream."

"No dream. I am here, we _were_ intimate earlier, and you are supposed to become my queen."

At that, the mood she seemed to have woken up with was broken. "Jareth, I don't know anything about becoming a queen. Hell, I don't know anything about the Labyrinth except the little you've told me. Also, there are important things between you and I that need to be figured out before I even want to _think_ about becoming a queen."

"Sarah, my lovely Sarah. All you've ever had to do was ask. Anything I can answer I will."

Out of all the things that she'd been wondering, one thing plagued her most of all. "Why were you immediately nice to me the night I first called you?"

Smirking, he drew himself up and adopted the persona she'd first come into contact with. "Would you have preferred a cruel Goblin King?" He spoke with disdain, his languid body going rigid and his words becoming clipped. "I had hoped that you'd outgrown the need for a villain."

Caught between shock at the transformation and an intense and immediate visceral reaction to all the memories this called up, she backtracked as quickly as she could. "No, Jareth, never that…never again." She tentatively reached for his hand, and gave a relieved sigh when he took hers in return. "I don't know what I expected from you, but a certain amount of anger would have been more than justified."

He just shook his head. "I could have come to you as the Goblin King, but you didn't call the Goblin King. Instead, when you called me, you used my name. I took the chance that, since you used my name instead of my title, you wanted to talk with the man rather than the King. As King, I couldn't be mad at you for solving the Labyrinth, because that's ideally what is supposed to happen. As a man, I was just as giddy as any man seeing the one he loves for the first time in a long time." He saw the flash of understanding in her eyes and hastened to forestall any questions. "Usually, the two are inseparable; they have to be. Everywhere I go, I must be a king. My personal relationships, of which there are but a very few, are the only places where I can just be Jareth. Ultimately, Sarah, I was tired of playing the 'bad, bad Goblin King.'"

"That must be horrible." Her brow creased as she realized that, if she did what he was asking her to, that would be her life as well.

"I was raised knowing how it would be, and I have had centuries to practice. It is truly not such a burden. And you, Sarah, will have me there to help you as much as you need me to." He laughed at the look on her face; part surprise, part accusation. "No, I was not reading your thoughts. You made them very plain by the look on your face."

Her mind refused to go past the fact that she and Jareth (she still had trouble believing this was all real, that he was here and asking her to become his queen) were having this discussion in bed with neither of them covered by more than a thin sheet.

He watched her fight for some coherency, amused at the effect his proximity was having on her. He silently reflected that, had he not had the training he had, he would be having the same problem. In fact, even with the training, it was hard to concentrate on anything other than her.

Looking up, she focused on his eyes and fought to keep from falling into their depths. "Jareth, this may be a stupid question, but right now I'd rather not make an assumption that could be wrong." She expanded her focus to include his entire face and did not continue until she saw him nod his understanding. "Are you asking me to become queen because you want me to, or because of one of those stupid ancient laws?" She looked down at her hands, ashamed at her cowardice, but unable to face him should he give her the answer she was afraid of.

At first, he thought he'd heard wrong, but when he saw her hang her head he was astonished. How could she even think something like that? Hadn't she learned anything about him in all this time? He quickly weighed his options and decided showing a bit of his disappointment would be the right thing to do. Placing his fingers under her chin, he raised her face. "Look at me," he demanded when she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

Reluctantly, she did as he commanded. All the while slightly amused that she would so easily give in to her former adversary. "Former is the key word" she reminded herself. His face was nearly the face of the Goblin King. Only the pained expression in his eyes gave him away.

"Sarah, after all this time, have you not realized? I love you, I have loved you since you gave up your dreams to regain your brother. I asked you to become our queen for purely selfish reasons. I am tired of being alone, and I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Caressing her hair he whispered, "Stay with me, Sarah. I don't think I could bear to lose you."

"Oh Jareth." She kissed him. "I don't know how we're going to make this work, I don't even want to think about the whole 'we're two different species' thing." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all her might. "I love you too Jareth, King of the Goblins." She grinned into his shoulder. "Of course, you know we're bound to argue sometimes."

He laughed. "Sarah, from you I would expect nothing less. But there is one good thing about arguing."

Imitating him, she raised an eyebrow, cocked her head and said archly, "Oh? What would that be?"

Grinning into her eyes, he ran his hands down her body. "Making up after, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I sincerely apologize for the length of time in between these chapters, and I promise to do better. I hope you enjoy my latest efforts to create an interesting, well written story. Next chapter up soon!**_

_**As always, the Labyrinth and all it's Characters are property of Jim Henson. **_

Sarah woke to an unnerving sense of…displacement. She rubbed groggy eyes and had to stifle a scream by pressing her face into Jareth's hip. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, she could only hope against hope that she was mistaken in what she thought she'd seen. His voice whispered through her mind, telling her to sit up and help him. Reluctantly, she pulled herself into a sitting position, arm around his waist and sheet pulled up against her chest.

A semi-circle of angry-eyed fae sat staring at her and Jareth. They had apparently been transported with the bed they'd been sleeping in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Every inch the Goblin King, he sat straight despite being _sans_ clothing and spoke in an icy voice that made her shiver despite the fact that he was using it to defend her.

Staring incredulously, the one in the middle raised his eyebrows. "You're asking _us_ that question? You are the one we have found in the bed of a mortal!"

Insulted, Sarah spoke up. "And what were you doing watching? What business is it of yours who he sleeps with? He IS the King."

"Yes, D'jai," he purred dangerously, "I am the King. And while you may personally find it distasteful to dally with a mortal, it is not against any of our laws." He stood, unmindful of the fact that he was naked, and stepped over to lean very close to the speaker. "I answer to NO ONE," his voice was fierce, "and I do not appreciate you turning this council into another arena for you to voice your personal opinions. You will return us NOW, and I will come back to deal with all this in my own good time…with Sarah."

D'jai's face became a mask of fury and he almost spat in Jareth's face. "You answer to us, Goblin King, you do not give orders in this room."

"You're mistaken. I answer to the council only when a charge has been brought against me, and only after having been given fair warning and time to compile a defense. You have no basis for a charge…so I suggest you do as I commanded." With that, he sat back on the bed…slightly in front of Sarah to shield her from their hostile eyes. When they had not immediately been returned to Sarah's apartment, he spoke again...voice colder than before. "May I remind you that none of you are above my rulings? If you do not return me this instant you will find yourselves permanent denizens of the mortal realm; without your magic."

Sarah had enough time to notice the suddenly widened eyes and some frantic hand motions before she had to close her eyes against the vertigo the transportation spell caused.

"Jareth, sit…you're making me nervous pacing like that." She patted the couch and scooted over so that he could squeeze in beside her.

Standing in front of her, he glanced at her quizzically. "You're taking this awfully well, Sarah. Especially since there was a group of men who saw you without any clothing on."

Sarah laughed. "So that's what's really bothering you, is it?" She ran her hand up the back of his thigh in a light caress. "I assure you that I am outraged, and that I would be calling for their heads if they'd actually seen anything." She smiled up into his eyes. "Perhaps I should instead be jealous that they all saw _you._ You weren't even covered by the sheet."

Sitting on the couch heavily, he ignored her taunt. "Sarah, this is not amusing. Something strange is going on here, and I have to go back to my kingdom." He caressed her cheek again and leaned in to kiss her softly, eyes sad. "I am sorry, Sarah, that this happened." He stood quickly and pulled on his gloves. "I will be back as soon as I can, but I do not know when that might be."

"You don't think you're leaving without me, do you?" Standing in front of him, she put her hands on her hips. "I've waited a very long time to hear you say you love me, and I will not let you walk out of my life for who-knows-how-long now that you have!"

"It could be a very dangerous place for you to be. Are you positive you wish to do this?"

Sliding her hand into his, she looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to spend another minute away from you. I will follow you to the ends of the earth if that's what is required. I would die by your side tomorrow and count myself blessed for the time I had with you."

Expression haunted by demons that were suddenly howling to be acknowledged, he winced at her words. "I only pray that you do not need to, Sarah. I will pray very hard for that."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to my lovely friend Lupo Pazzesco for showing me the path through the maze. If it weren't for her, I'd have been trying to figure out how to proceed for another month. Also, if you like my stories, I suggest you read hers, they're better! Her latest, **__**Field of Innocence**__**, is amazing.**_

_**Reviewers: As always, I thank you. **_

"Wait…when did I agree to become your queen?" Sarah pressed fingertips to her forehead while Jareth stared at her incredulously and did an unflattering imitation of a landed fish.

"You said you would die for me, you said you wanted to return to aid me. It was a logical assumption that you had accepted my proposal." He looked puzzled. "Also, we had this conversation already. You seemed more than willing to accept me and the position."

Sighing, she briefly bowed her head. "Logical maybe, but incorrect." She looked at him helplessly. "Jareth…" she paused to order her thoughts. "Jareth, I have a life here, I have my apartment, I don't know how to be a queen!"

Reaching out to brush the hair from her face, he frowned when she moved away. "So we are back to this, despite your earlier capitulation? You could have a life with me, you could live in my castle, and I will help you become the queen I know you can be." He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "I know you've thought of it, Sarah. Being a queen, being in power. It is a common dream." He bent to brush a light kiss against her lips. "Sarah," he murmured, "If you truly love me, could you really stay here and deny me?"

Moving back, he once again became the Goblin King. "Would you prefer that we remained on a casual basis? After all," he sneered, "We have spent so long apart, perhaps you have decided you like it that way; keeping me apart from the bulk of your life."

"I…" she bowed her head to hide the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes at the thought of continuing to be apart from him. She could not raise her eyes to meet his, terrified that she'd find the cold, ruthless eyes she remembered from so long ago. "Please…give me a little time to consider." She pled with him.

Magic swirling around him like a cape, he could feel the urge to turn into the owl rising too fast. To fly in the night; away from her, away from the pain that was here. "I will give you until tomorrow, Sarah. Have your answer by then, or I will not return again." His voice broke on the last words as his body gave into the overwhelming magic and changed into that of his alter-ego. Quickly, before the bird's sharper eyes could pick out the suffering he knew was written on her face, he flew out the window that he demanded she keep open when he visited.

Letting the tears overflow, she sat shaking on the couch. "What am I going to do?" she asked the ceiling. _Stop being stupid, for one,_ said her inner voice; the one she'd listened to for everything important in her life. _You know you want to be queen, you know he wouldn't expect you to leave everything and everyone you know…he's probably planning quarterly vacations or something, and most important, you know you love him. What else is there? What else could possibly matter? Stop being afraid Sarah, and take what that beautiful man is offering! _"Well," she grinned slightly. "There's no arguing with that, is there?"

Taking a deep breath, she stood by the window to call him back, to tell him what she'd decided. Instead, she felt herself falling (though she fought with all her might), and felt the disorientation of being magically transported just before she hit the ground.

∞

∞

∞

∞

"Sarah?" He stalked through her home, systematically searching room by room. "Sarah, you do not have to hide from me. If you have decided not to become my queen, you only have to tell me." He was becoming angry. How could she still place him in the role of villain? How could she just disappear instead of answering the most important question he'd ever asked her? How could she continue to ignore the fact that he loved her?

Calling his magic, he sent it to find her, and was confused when he could not sense her. Suddenly, his eyes lit on the windowsill. His magic had lit up a small section of it, and when he went to check, he found fingernail marks; as if someone had held on to avoid falling from the window. He flashed back on his words: "I only pray that you do not have to…"

Eyes gone black with rage, he disappeared in a shower of sparks.

∞

∞

∞

∞

"Where is she?" He demanded as he strode into the council chamber. "What have you done to Sarah?"

Eyes a trifle worried at their King's sudden arrival, and the fury that radiated off of him, eleven of the usual twelve fae shook their heads as one.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed that D'jai was not in his seat. "You will tell me NOW before that one," he contemptuously pointed at D'jai's empty place, "harms her in any way."

The dark-haired one who sat to D'jai's left, Aindre he recalled, shook his head again. "My King, we did not help him take her. We do not know where she is." He peered at Jareth. "Surely you know that, while it is not against our laws to sleep with mortals, neither is it against our laws to harm one?"

Growling low in his throat, he fought to keep from strangling the man. "Perhaps not," he said in as calm a voice as he could manage under the circumstances. "It is, however, against our laws to harm the Queen."

Aindre's usually blank expression showed shock for an instant before the walls came slamming down once more. "You cannot be serious Jareth! Your entire kingdom will rebel! She's _mortal_!"

"Oh, but I am, Aindre." His voice rang out in magic-enhanced tones to speak the traditional words. "I am declaring my intention of making Sarah my queen. She is to be mine, and I am to be hers. There will be no separating us…for _any_ reason. From this point forward, no one may court her or lay a finger upon her without my consent." He looked pointedly at the council members, daring them to interrupt him at this, the most crucial part. He smiled in grim satisfaction as they all stared and chased their thoughts in circles like the little creatures always running in wheels. "I refuse it, for now and forever."

He turned from their amazed expressions, which would have been highly amusing if it weren't for the fact that D'jai had Sarah, and walked out of the room. Right before the doorway, he thought better of it and turned back to face the council. "I want charges brought against D'jai…and you will help me find your wayward member, or my earlier threat will be carried out. If anything happens to your new _queen_ all of you will face my wrath." He had the satisfaction of seeing them blanch before he turned once again and walked out of the room, wracking his brain to find a way to bring Sarah back to him safely.

He chuckled, a dark sound that made everyone in hearing distance shiver. He knew what he would do…he had the perfect plan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well?" Jareth demanded of the remaining councilors.

"Well what, my King?" Aindre was confused, and didn't mind admitting it. _Though,_ he thought to himself with no little amusement, _I am usually confused when it comes to our king._ "Majesty, you threatened us and then stormed out mere moments ago," he said cautiously.

Eyebrow raised, sardonic smile on his face, Jareth replied. "I am aware of that, Aindre, though I appreciate the reminder." He glanced at the semi-circle of familiar faces. "You follow me. Now." He gave a small smile after he'd turned away from them; they were going to _love_ this. For the first time in a very long while, he found himself praying to a higher power. He sent Sarah a silent message, hoping against hope that she'd hear it somehow. "Wherever you are, Sarah, play the simpleton. He expects very, very little from mortals…keep him guessing."

∞

∞

∞

∞

"I suppose you have no idea what I've done, why, or what is going to happen to you, do you?" D'Jai sighed in frustration.

_Pompous little prig! _Sarah was perfectly aware of what he'd done as well as knowing the answers to the rest of his questions. She had a sneaking little suspicion though, that playing dumb would do her a great deal of good. It was almost as if she could hear Jareth's voice in her head telling her what to do. So she followed meekly behind, holding her tongue for all she was worth.

"I've hemmed you in with every spell ever created to bind magic and prevent your rescue. Your pompous, self-important King will not be able to so much as set foot on my grounds without being charred." He…giggled was the only word she could equate it to, "By no less than five lightning bolts."

Sarah had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. _Spells? Does he really think I have magic? _On the heels of that thought came one that made her heart pound. _If he expects me to use magic to escape – it could be he doesn't have anything to guard against more normal means!_

"Well? Aren't you going to cower and beg for your life? For the life of our King?" he spat the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Even knowing she should, Sarah just couldn't bring herself to either cower or beg. She knew Jareth was coming for her, and knew he was smart enough to avoid getting charred. She just plowed on beside D'jai – entertaining herself with the idea of smashing his face in.

He led her up a winding staircase to a locked and barred room at the top. She noted, with dizzy satisfaction, that the single, narrow window did not have bars. Looking around, she was astonished to find an over-large, over-stuffed bed (complete with all the linens and trimmings), fireplace, and a small wash basin.

Her astounded expression caused D'jai no small amusement. "I keep my playthings here. I thought it only fitting to steal Jareht's and keep her for my own. At least until I get tired of hearing you scream." He laughed when Sarah couldn't suppress a shudder. "Don't go having any bright ideas. The windows are spelled to cancel any magic within twenty feet, as are the walls. In the event the fall did not kill you – I would enjoy letting my guards find new ways to use your mangled-but-alive body." He laughed again, a sound of cruel amusement, and turned to leave. "Oh," he said over his shoulder, "Do feel free to look out your window. You have ringside seats to Jareth's demise."

"I so don't think so," she muttered after she was sure he was out of ear-shot. Turning, she walked over to the bed and began ripping it apart.

∞

∞

∞

∞

"D'jai!" She heard Jareth's voice echo off the walls just as she touched the ground. Sparing a brief glance up at the sheet-rope she'd made, she hurried to get under some sort of cover where she could see what was happening but not be seen.

∞

∞

∞

∞

Standing impatiently, the councilors behind him, Jareth spoke again. "D'jai! I am still the King – you will speak to me!"

"I have her Jareth! If you want her back, you must come and get her." His mad giggle made the birds flee and Jareth wince slightly.

∞

∞

∞

∞

Sarah gasped from her hiding place and fought the urge to scream a warning.

A soft, soothing presence brushed her mind. "Trust me, Sarah," she heard him whisper. All she could do was nod, but she somehow knew he felt her assent.

"I surrender, D'jai. You can have my kingdom, my power – all I want is Sarah"

He grinned as the fae behind him gasped in unison.

"But…" "You can't!" "Oh holy mother, help us," A small chorus of voices; some angry, some confused, some frightened, filled the air until he held up his hand for silence.

"I can. I just did."

"I told you already, Jareth. If you want her, you have to come get her."

"I am offering you everything – I will not let you kill me also. You know that, if I die the councilors elect a new King. With the evidence of your betrayal before their very eyes, you will never be the one they choose. If you accept my surrender you will be treated as my hand-picked successor, and will be king until you die." His voice turned cold. "Choose, D'jai, now."

The fae chose as Jareth knew he would, appearing in an instant right before the King. "Kneel, Jareth. I want to watch your humiliation."

Face a mask of haughtiness, Jareth knelt. As his knees touched the ground, he slowly lifted his pendant over his head. "Now, my lords."

Jareth convulsed as the council pulled power from him ruthlessly, and D'jai screamed. Incandescent power poured into the now-helpless fae lord – seeming to burn within him.

Sarah ran to Jareth as D'jai collapsed, only to be stopped by one of the councilors.

"Do not touch him, Sarah. His body will automatically absorb your life-force to replenish his."

She looked helplessly at his unconscious form. "How do I get him home?" she asked quietly.

"You don't. WE do." With that, the world went black for a moment and when it cleared she found herself in Jareth's bedchamber, with him lying on the bed.

"Well now what?" she asked the empty room.

"Let him rest," floated back to her on an imagined breeze.

∞

∞

∞

∞

"But I still don't understand. How did you get past all his protections?" She was sitting on a comfortable couch in the library, Jareth reclining next to her.

"He underestimated me. Alone, I could not have broken through his shields. He never expected me to ask the council for help."

She grinned at him. "I was sort of shocked myself."

In classic Jareth form, he raised his eyebrow sardonically. "Really Sarah, you wound me. Just because I am the most powerful fae ever does not mean I _never_ require assistance. Just almost never." He dropped his assumed haughtiness and began to laugh with her.

Sobering, he continued. "D'jai expected me to confront him all alone, with no one to back me up. He certainly never thought I would give myself over to the council's tender mercies." Absently rubbing his shoulder, which still pained him on occasion, he grinned softly. "He didn't realize that you mean more to me than my legendary pride. When I gave my power to the council, I provided them with the extra power they needed for the most lethal spell in the underground. It will power through anything…but requires the King's willing sacrifice to work. You can see why it isn't often used."

She choked on the ice tea she'd been drinking. "Sacrifice?" she spluttered. "You were supposed to _die_?!"

He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sarah, the death he had planned for me was nothing compared to what yours would have been at his hands. I was, and am, willing to die to keep you safe."

Eyes welling with tears, she lightly brushed his cheek. "But you're here. You're alive."

Nodding, he pulled her so that she was reclining against his chest. "I know. I don't know why though, so don't ask. Perhaps it was because I knew you were waiting for me, and after wanting you all these years I couldn't leave until I'd had you."

She smiled and softly slapped his thigh. "You wicked man, you _have_ had me. Please tell me you haven't forgotten already?"

Chuckling darkly he whispered into her ear, "Oh Sarah, I haven't had you the way I want you."

He turned so that they were facing each other. "Sarah, marry me. Become the Labyrinth's queen, become _my_ queen. I love you, I need you."

"Oh Jareth! I…"

His face clouded as he remembered why she'd been taken, why she'd been put in danger, and the chilling memories of a past love came up to claim his mind. "Sarah, stop."

Confused, on the verge of telling him she loved him and did want to be his queen, she shut her mouth with a snap. She was astonished and a little frightened when she saw there were tears in his eyes.

"Sarah, there's something I need to tell you about before you make your decision. It's something I should have told you when I first asked you." He sighed, a heavy,

unhappy sound. "I need to tell you about Anwen, my first fiancé, and what happened to her right after she agreed to marry me." He pulled her closer to him, deriving some small comfort from her proximity. "I need you to make the decision with all the facts."

She settled against him, trying to give him the comfort he sought. "I'm listening Jareth." She turned and gave him a brief, but intense, kiss. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind, but I'm listening."

He kissed her back with all the passion and longing in his soul before he pulled away and spoke softly. "I hope it does not. I truly hope it does not."

He turned her around once again, unable to tell the story while looking at her face, and began his tale with a heavy heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I hope I have managed to make it interesting.**_

_**As always, the characters herein belong to Jim Henson. **_

∞

∞

∞

∞

"When I first became King of the Underground, the council told me I would have to marry. They were adamant, alleging that it was so there was no question as to the parentage of any children I may have. Being young, I decided I wanted to find the right woman early rather than wait, as my predecessors all had, until I was older and better seated in my position. I didn't see any reason to live further years alone when I needed a wife anyway."

He was quiet for so long that Sarah wondered if he would continue.

"Anwen was perfect for me: beautiful, willful, strong; much like you, Sarah. She complemented me in a way that I had never experienced. I courted her for five years before I asked her to become my queen."

Sarah wished devoutly that she could see his face. He sounded so lonely, somehow. Even knowing that there wasn't anything she could do about it except be there for him, still she wished. "What happened, Jareth?" she asked quietly.

Lost in his memories, he was slightly startled by Sarah's voice. He fought to pull himself back to the present, away from the things he could see behind his closed eyes.

A small tremor went through him, and she cursed that the only thing she could do was squeeze his leg to let him know that she was still there.

"Anwen left my chamber with my betrothal gift around her wrist, promising to be right back. After an hour, I became concerned and began searching for her. When I got to her rooms, all I found was this."

He softly laid something cold in her hand, and she gasped when she saw what it was. Stained with blood so old it was black, it had been a beautifully worked, elaborate platinum bracelet. Now it was twisted and marred almost out of recognition. "Oh Jareth, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He merely nodded and continued. "Every fae I could conscript searched for a week. When we finally found her, she was almost dead. She had been repeatedly raped, beaten and tortured until her body was little more than a tattered covering for her battered soul. She started to scream when we walked into the room; unable to see, her magic stripped from her, she thought we were the one's who'd kept her." He shuddered, and his arms tightened convulsively around Sarah. "She died in my arms, mere seconds after she realized who we were, trying to say my name."

∞

∞

∞

∞

The silence stretched as Jareth gave himself over to memories and Sarah thought about the story. Finally, she was ready to speak.

"Jareth, that must have been horrible for you. I can understand why you felt the need to tell me, but it doesn't change how I feel about you."

Frustrated, he turned her to face him and spoke fiercely. "Don't you understand? We had not made a formal announcement! She and I were the only ones who knew she'd accepted my proposal! Someone did those things to her merely for being courted by me!" He kissed her just as fiercely as he'd spoken. "Sarah, my Sarah, I don't think I'd survive having that happen to you." He stared into her eyes and gently brushed a tear from her cheek. "As wonderful as Anwen was, as perfect as she was for me…you, you are much better."

"Jareth." She spoke softly, straight to the heart of the matter. "I told you I would die tomorrow and count myself lucky. I meant it." She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him softly. "I am mortal, I will die. There is nothing you can do to change that. You have given me something that I never knew I always wanted, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go now! I love you, Jareth, and I very much want to marry you." She grinned mischievously. "I don't know about the queen part yet, but anything's worth having you every night!"

He couldn't help but laugh, breaking most of the spell the past had cast over him. "Well then, perhaps I should give you a little preview?"

"Hmm…I dunno. Since I've just agreed to become your wife and queen, I think it had better be considerably more than a _little_ preview."

"Close your eyes, little Sarah." When she had done what he asked, he transported them to his rooms and laid her gently back on the bed. He smiled softly down at her when she opened her eyes. "Be sure to tell me how you like my preview; I wouldn't want to disappoint."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long. This chapter gave me problems because I wasn't sure how to continue. Thank you for being patient, I hope you enjoy the product of my deliberations.**_

_**As always, the disclaimer applies. I only wish I had thought of these characters.**_

∞

∞

∞

∞

Sarah rubbed her temples in a characteristic gesture of tired confusion. "Ok, tell me again."

Looking concerned, Jareth reached out and lightly brushed her cheek. "Sarah, you have been studying for two weeks straight…you have dark circles under your eyes, and you are always tired. I know you want to do this on your own, but please let me give you the spell."

Blinking, she stared up at him. She smiled sheepishly. "I'd forgotten you'd even offered to give me a spell." Catching herself rubbing her tired eyes, she grinned slightly and leaned forward to kiss Jareth softly. "Please do. I'll never remember all the names and titles."

Laughing, he picked her up and kissed her before setting her down again with her back pressed to his chest and his arms around her. "Now, tell me who this is," he showed her a mental picture of one of the fae highborn.

Surprised, Sarah answered without thinking. "Oh! It worked!" She squirmed in his arms until she was facing him. "Oh thank you, it's wonderful!!"

He laughed. "Well then wench, show me how grateful you are."

Grinning mischievously, she reached and did something with her hands that made his eyes widen. "I think I can do that," she all but purred.

∞

∞

∞

∞

"Oh God, it's tomorrow!!" Sarah managed to stop herself before she actually started wringing her hands, but just barely.

She was in constant motion; pacing around the library, seemingly unable to sit still. Jareth merely reclined easily in his favorite chair, watching with no little amusement.

Finally, slightly concerned by her near-hysteria, he spoke. "Sarah," soft, soothing tones that no one would have credited him with came effortlessly from his beautiful mouth. "You have already done the hard part." He quirked his mouth in a wry half-smile. "I believe the hardest part for you was accepting my proposal."

She stopped suddenly and looked astonished. "I did? I don't remember doing that." Her brow creased and her eyes widened.

Jareth started, looking up at her with an incredulous expression. "Sarah?"

She held the pose as long as she could before she broke up laughing. "I'm sorry, Jareth, I couldn't help it." She finally said as she collapsed on a chair. "I think I needed the tension release."

Irritated, he considered telling her that was cruel, but then saw the look in her eyes…the desperate need for a lighter mood. "Yes well, I could have thought of a tension release that would have been far more pleasant for both of us."

Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss him softly before leaning back into her seat. "Seriously though…I'm worried about tomorrow. I don't worry about remembering names" she smiled at him "thanks to your spell, but I worry about everything else. I'm afraid I'm going to say the wrong thing and insult someone important. And I just know they're going to be pissed to find out you're marrying a mortal."

Grinning, he effortlessly pulled her to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Sarah, my Sarah. Silly woman, you don't have to worry about making anyone but me angry." He chuckled wickedly into her ear as she started to splutter, then started to gently rub his thumbs over the base of her neck. "Relax and listen to me." He waited a moment until it seemed that she'd done as he'd asked. "We are merely announcing our engagement, not having the actual wedding. All words that you will be required to speak you already know backwards and forwards. Besides which, I will be there and will help you if you need it." He kissed the spot he'd been rubbing and moaned softly against her skin as she shivered in his arms. "I will not let you be embarrassed, Sarah. Trust me."

She turned and smiled into his eyes. "I do, Jareth. After all that's happened already, how could I not?" She quickly apologized when she saw his eyes go cloudy and upset. "Oh Jareth, I'm sorry." Framing his face with her hands she lightly kissed his lips. "I just meant that I trust you so much; I was trying to find a way to say it so you'd believe me."

"I always believe you, Sarah." He closed his eyes briefly, trying not to think of all the things that could go horribly wrong after tomorrow. "I also worry about you. You mean so much to me, and I've only had you for a very short time." He groaned and his face looked tortured. "When I think about what almost happened…"

She spoke fiercely, her voice gone quiet in her anger. "It _didn't_ happen, and it will NOT happen. We are being careful to the point of paranoia and" she grinned wryly "I fully expect it to get worse once the announcement has been made." Her tone turned soft, gentle. "I am not Anwen, Jareth. It's harder to hurt me in some ways because the fae tend to underestimate me, and they don't know much about humans." She looked at her ring, a concession to the traditions she'd been raised with, and smiled into his eyes. "I love you, Goblin King, and I want to do this."

"I'm glad, Sarah Williams…because I don't think I could stop it now if I tried."

This time her kiss was demanding and intense, leaving both of them breathless and surprised. "You'd better not try to stop it, I'd have to hurt you." She smiled as she saw his eyes lighten and he started to laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he murmured as he did something that made her moan.

∞

∞

∞

∞

Sarah stood, in unaccustomed finery and in front of what seemed like a million fae, facing the council and waiting for Jareth. One she vaguely recognized winked at her mischievously, putting her a little more at ease.

"His majesty, Jareth King of the Goblins," rang out through the large room, making Sarah sigh in relief. She turned and caught her breath at his beauty. He was dressed much like he had been when she'd first seen him, deep blue coat swirling around his ankles and wild hair a halo around his face. His face bore the haughty, slightly cruel expression she'd come to associate with his royal persona, and the only thing that kept her from running was that his eyes softened when he looked at her.

She took his breath away. Dressed in one of the gowns typical to high functions in the Underground, she seemed to glow. The dress was a deep green, cut just right to flatter her slender frame, and her silky dark tresses were pulled away from her face and falling in curls down her back. There appeared to be strands of pearls wound through her hair. It reminded him of the way her hair looked when they'd danced.

He took his place beside her and turned to look at the assembled crowd. "I'm glad you could all be here to witness this. I'm sure you will find it a fascinating story to tell all you know who could not be here." He turned back to the council with a smile on his face and a warning in his eyes.

Aindre, being the one elected to perform this day, stood and smiled serenely. If he was honest with himself, which he always tried to be, he respected the King's courage and wished him only the best.

He stood, cleared his throat for silence and began. "We are here today to witness our King's announcement. Due to the recent trouble that resulted in our ex-member's demise, the council has already been informed of this decision. Let it be known to all that we approve, and will back his majesty in this matter to the full extent of our combined power." He smiled at the murmur of unease, and caught Jareth's similar expression. The council's combined power was a fearsome thing; something few would care to encounter. "Majesty." He held out his hand and Jareth stepped forward, taking Sarah's hand and pulling her with him. He turned them so they were facing, and smiled into her eyes. He spoke softly, knowing that the entire assembly was straining with whatever advantages they had to hear what he said. He said the same words he'd said once before, watching Sarah carefully to see her reaction, as he'd refused to tell her the content of his speech.

"I am declaring my intention of making this woman my queen. She is to be mine, and I am to be hers. There will be no separating us…for _any_ reason. From this point forward, no one may court her or lay a finger upon her without my consent. I refuse it, for now and forever."

Sarah's eyes widened as she understood what he said. She watched this unearthly, gorgeous man pledge himself to her forever, and the tears she'd been unaware of began to silently fall down her cheeks.

He fell silent, and it was suddenly her turn. She curtsied deeply, and the words that tumbled from her lips were so thick with emotion she was surprised they were understandable. "I am flattered, my King, and I joyfully, but humbly, accept." She stood and kept her eyes on Jareth's face. "I pledge myself to you, Jareth King of the Goblins. I will accept no other courtships, and allow no other to touch me. I will be yours, for now and forever."

Jareth smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly before taking her hand and turning them to face the council.

Aindre smiled at them and spoke the final words. "They are pledged before the council, and before all assembled here. The date is set for a month hence, when we will reconvene to join them in marriage, and crown this woman our Queen. Let our blessings fall upon these two now." The council stood as one, and a shimmering shell of magic surrounded Sarah and Jareth. She could feel their good intentions surrounding her, and smiled at the slight tickle. She was surprised when a discreet pendant appeared around her neck.

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he noticed the new piece of jewelry, and only relaxed slightly when he saw Aindre smile at him.

Soon it was all over, and the council began to file out. One stayed behind to speak to Jareth.

"Aindre. What is going on?" Jareth asked, his voice full of silky menace.

The fae lord surprised him by laughing. "My King, you are ever suspicious, aren't you?" He frowned. "Of course, you have reason to be…which brings me to your gift." He smiled blindingly at Sarah, and then lightly touched the pendant that rested about her throat. "We of the council have given her magic." He held up a hand to forestall Jareth's anger. "It must be evoked, Jareth, so you have plenty of time to talk to her about the benefits and consequences. We deemed it unsafe for her to walk about, essentially unprotected, without some form of magic she could use." He turned slightly amused eyes to Jareth. "We know you have duties, Majesty, and cannot possibly watch her constantly." His face softened, and his eyes held a trace of sorrow. "We are also trying to make up, in some small way, for what happened to my sister. It was more our fault than it was yours, Jareth." He turned once again to smile at Sarah. "You are much like her, but I think you fit with our King better than she did." His smile widened to a grin when Sarah blushed and stammered a timid thank you. He turned to leave, and only glanced once over his shoulder. "Take care of her, Jareth, and know that this time, you won't be the only one watching."

Jareth's face registered surprise at Aindre's parting comment, but it seemed to Sarah like he was pleased. "Let's go home, Sarah, my future wife."

Smiling, she pulled him in for a real kiss that heated his blood and made his vision briefly blur. "I like the way that sounds, Jareth. You'll have to call me that more often."

He laughingly agreed and then sobered for a moment. "Sarah, we have to talk about the pendant…we have to discuss its ramifications." He groaned as she moved to press herself against him.

"Perhaps, future husband," she whispered into his ear, "You should transport us home before I cause a scene."

He laughed softly and did as she asked, transporting them directly to their bedchamber. His laughter turned to moans as she continued on with her threat. "Sarah," he choked when her mouth covered him through his pants, "We have to talk about the magic."

She just chuckled against his skin, sending shivers of pleasure through his entire body. She lifted her mouth away from him and was pleased by his strangled groan of protest. "We will, Jareth," she bent her head to please him once more and murmured "just not right now," before ratcheting her torture up another notch.

His hips bucked forward on a cry of mixed surrender and pleasure as all thoughts of magic, other than the kind she was performing on his body, flew out of his mind.

∞

∞

∞

∞

∞

∞

_**I do hope I managed to meet everyone's needs and expectations for this chapter. Once again, I apologize for it taking so long.**_

_**If anyone would like to be my Beta, or just a general sounding board, feel free to email me at I'd really appreciate it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah was hiding. Oh, she knew it was childish but she really didn't want to talk about the magic that had been granted her. She sighed inwardly as she thought about the times in the past week that Jareth had tried to bring it up. _You know you need to talk to him. You can't just keep distracting him with sex._ Smiling, she thought that it had been so much fun distracting him. Her expression turned sour as she straightened her shoulders and went to find her fiancé.

∞

∞

∞

∞

"Sarah." He was pleased, though wary. He ran one hand through his untamable hair and looked at her, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. Something obviously was, she'd never come into his office before. He kept a tight rein on his hopes…he was hoping she'd finally come to the conclusion that she needed to know more about the council's gift.

Watching him lounge at his desk, hair wild as always and his eyes focused intensely on her, she shivered slightly and had to force her brain back to what she'd come to talk about. "It's time, I guess. I know there are things about all of this that you really want me to understand, and I'm ready to hear them now." She waved at the room. "But can we talk about it somewhere I can sit down?" She grinned wryly. "I have a feeling I'm going to need a chair."

He rose fluidly, graceful despite the slightly cramped setting. "Come then, I'll take you somewhere more…comfortable." The last was said right beside her, spoken softly into her ear. He grinned wickedly at her shiver and wrapped his arms around her to transport them somewhere else.

∞

∞

∞

∞

They ended up on the wall around the Labyrinth. Jareth sank slowly to the ground, folding his legs underneath him until he was sitting cross-legged, and pulled Sarah with him.

"Why here, Jareth?"

"It appeals to me." He smiled at her. "Besides, I needed to get out of the castle, and I figured you probably felt the same."

She frowned slightly as she realized she'd been confined to the castle unless she was with him. She began to say something but he stopped it with a gesture.

"You know it is for your protection, Sarah." He leaned in to kiss her softly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

Sighing, she let him distract her from her small anger. When he finally broke the kiss, she sat back and crossed her arms. "OK Jareth…it's time to tell me now."

He thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to tell her why he was concerned about the magic. He finally settled on a course just as she was beginning to get irritated with him.

Clearing his throat, he began. "Sarah, giving magic to a human is nearly unprecedented. It is hazardous to the fae who gives it, and it becomes…difficult for the mortal to handle after a time." He grimaced slightly and looked into her eyes as he spoke carefully. "The last one who was gifted with fae magic was Merlin."

"Merlin?" She squeaked. "As in, _the_ Merlin?"

Nodding slowly, he continued. "It changed him, Sarah. When the magic was given to him he was an intelligent, caring man who had very high ethics. That's _why_ it was given to him. The fae lord who did it thought that humans needed some sort of higher guidance than they were getting at the time."

She interrupted him. "But…wait…none of the stories about Merlin say he was a good man. Well…except for a movie with lots of stars in it…but I don't think that counts."

Jareth nodded. "Exactly, Sarah. He became corrupted, and in the process he drove the fae lord mad."

Her eyes widened and she gaped at Jareth. "Mad? How?"

"When one of us gives our magic to anyone we also give part of ourselves. Part of us is forever bonded to the other person. Usually the results aren't that…devastating. But then, usually we're sharing with another fae, another who is already used to controlling magic."

"Jareth," she asked slowly, "you said he went mad. What did he do?"

Jareth's eyes clouded momentarily, and he waved to encompass his kingdom. "He created the goblins, Sarah. This place was once lush and green, full of others like me. One day, shortly after Arthur died I believe, he just…changed everyone. He made them all into completely different creatures, who would always breed as they were at that moment. He ended the lives of every fae within miles, except one."

Sarah was horribly afraid she knew who that one had been…but she had to ask, she had to _know_. "Who, Jareth?"

"Me." His voice had gone bleak, and his eyes were averted from hers. He wouldn't look at her even when she tried to lift his face to catch his gaze. He was silent for a long moment before he looked up, straight into her eyes. "It was my father, Sarah. He changed all those people, he changed my mother and my sisters. He couldn't find me, or he would have changed me too."

"Oh Jareth. Oh baby." She scooted forward and wrapped her arms around him, murmuring sweet endearments into his neck and stroking his hair.

Eventually, he gently unwrapped her arms and pushed her slightly backwards. "Sarah, the council's gift is a wondrous thing, but it is also a fearsome thing. Merlin went mad, taking a powerful fae lord with him, and he'd only been given magic from _one person_. You have been given magic from eleven. Sarah," he touched her face gently, and she could feel his fingers tremble slightly, "I know you need better protection than I alone can give you, and I know that this looks like the answer to our prayers. But please…please consider how quickly this could turn into a nightmare."

"That last time; was there anyone around who understood what was happening, and tried to help?"

He shook his head. "It had never happened before, and I doubt my f…he would have shown weakness even to my mother." He shuddered as he realized something. "Sarah, you'd be more powerful than me. And though I like the idea of a woman who could hold her own against me," He grinned, but it quickly turned back into a haunted expression, pain blazing in his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to stop you, Sarah; not without killing you.

She was astonished to see a tear fall down his sculpted cheek. Astonished and deeply hurt. Jareth shouldn't ever cry, he shouldn't ever feel pain or fear. The thought of Jareth in pain tortured her in ways she hadn't thought possible, and it inevitably lead her to think of what would happen if she were captured again…with a less favorable outcome than the last time.

Bracing herself, Sarah spoke with feigned confidence. "Invoke the necklace, Jareth." She held up her hand to forestall the outburst she just _knew_ was coming. "Listen…I've heard everything you've said. I've taken it to heart, and I've also weighed it against what needs to be done." She knew that, if she gave him the chance, he could out-argue her easily. He'd had centuries to perfect his logic. So, praying that he'd forgive her, she struck the blow she knew would end it in her favor. "You can't protect me, Jareth. I've already been captured once." She struggled to keep her voice even when she saw his face tighten. "Are you really prepared to have the same thing happen to me that happened to Anwen?"

She allowed her tone to soften when she saw the defeat in his eyes. "Darling," She reached out to brush his hair away from his eyes, "We have a couple of advantages that your father didn't have." She didn't miss his wince at her use of the word 'father'. "I think this is a gift we dare not dismiss. It may mean more than my life." Looking into his eyes, she kissed him softly and murmured against his lips. "It may mean yours." She pulled back mere inches and cupped his face in her hands. "While I would be willing to risk my own life to make you happier, I will not risk yours too."

He sighed deeply, concerned far more than she knew. He knew it was really the only choice, but that didn't mean he had to like it. But there was one more thing he had to tell her. "Sarah, do you realize what this much magic may do to you?"

"Yes, Jareth. You've warned me that it could drive me insane."

Shaking his head, he looked at her. "No, Sarah, I mean physically." He nodded slightly as he saw the comprehension flare in her eyes. "It may well turn you fae."

Smiling slightly she said "There are worse things. I don't want to talk about this right now, Jareth. Invoke the necklace." She grinned wryly. "Before I lose my nerve."

He could barely force the words from his throat. He felt fear flash through him and leave a desperate defiance in its wake. He would not let her fall. "Kiss me, sweet Sarah."

For Sarah, the world narrowed to his mouth on hers; the movement of his lips, and the sweet shock of his tongue against hers. Then, out of nowhere came a flood of white-hot power. She clutched Jareth's shoulders, but couldn't hold on against the energy flooding her body and soul. The world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, the disclaimer applies. I know it's been a long time coming, and I apologize. **

_Sarah wandered, confused. Everything was dark, except for intermittent spots of light, and those frightened her. She had gone into one, thinking it was her way back to herself, but instead found the memory of a pretty fae child changing into a goblin. She knew it wasn't her memory; she'd never even seen a fae child! _

_Finally, exhausted, Sarah sat and cleared her mind like Jareth had taught her. Instead of focusing on this nowhere she seemed to be in, she focused on what she knew. She knew Jareth had invoked the necklace, she could remember the blazing power run through her. She could figure that she'd passed out from an overload of some sort. She sighed inwardly as she realized that Jareth was likely losing his mind right now. "Oh this was SO not how I wanted to begin my life as a magic user." _

_She was startled by movement. She was still sitting still, but her surroundings were rushing by her at an alarming rate. She cringed when she realized that one of the bright spots was rushing right up to her. Then she rallied and decided to face it with her eyes open. She was surprised to see Jareth, and then she blacked out again._

_O_

_O_

_O_

Sarah came to with a great inhalation and a shudder. "Jareth?" She slowly sat up and rubbed her temples. "I passed out when you invoked the necklace didn't I."

Relieved beyond telling, Jareth smiled slightly. "That didn't sound like a question, Love."

"It wasn't. I was in this place that had only blackness and spots of light. I only went into one. It was someone else's memory."

"Are you sure of that? People often don't remember everything about their lives."

Looking sharply at him, her reply had a bit of bite to it. "The only way it was my memory is if I was not only alive but _here_ when your father turned fae children into goblins."

Jareth blanched. "I know of only two people who would remember that, and I am one of them."

"Let me guess…the other one just happens to be a council member?"

Eyebrow raised, he nodded.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly. "I think we know what drove Merlin insane."

**O**

**O**

**O**

"We did not know that would happen, Majesty, else we would not have taken the chance." Aindre looked badly frightened, and for once it was not of his king. Peering at the mortal who sat so calmly beside and slightly behind Jareth, he was once again amazed at the presence that rolled off of her in waves. _She must be completely unaware of it; else she would doubtlessly use it to her greatest advantage._ "Allow us to take it back, Highness, so we can avoid any further complications."

"No." For the first time in an hour, Sarah spoke. "I have allowed you two to speak of me as if I weren't here for the last hour. It is my turn to speak."

The two men passed a glance between them, wondering where this new attitude was coming from. In a split second, they had put two and two together and decided to let this play its course. At least until it turned dangerous.

Watching the glance from the corner of her eye, she was amused that they thought they could stop her, and smirked slightly when they obviously decided to 'let' her speak. "May I continue boys?"

Surprised that Sarah'd caught the look, let alone the intention behind it, they both focused fully on her once more.

"Thank you." She gave a slightly mocking bow before continuing. "I am an adult, am I not?" She waited for them both to nod before she spoke again. "And I am becoming the queen of this place, am I not?" Once more she paused for them to acknowledge the truth of her words. "You" she pointed at Aindre "gave me magic for a reason. That reason has not diminished simply because your actions had an unexpected side effect. I am mortal and unused to magic…those words, however, are not synonymous with stupid. I am aware that those memories are not mine, and am capable of devising a plan to keep them away unless or until I need them." She smirked. "Being as how you two are trying to keep me safe and protected, you should think again before taking my only means of defense from me." She paused yet again to watch the sense of all she'd said sink into their brains. "Besides…giving it to me was dangerous. I can just imagine how much more so taking it back would be." She had the satisfaction of seeing Jareth pale slightly before he nodded his reluctant agreement.

"She's right Aindre. We cannot take it back right now." Looking back and smiling at Sarah, he continued. "I think we must at least give her the opportunity to learn."

"As you wish, Majesty." Aindre looked closely at Sarah, relieved to see the slightly confused but strong mortal woman he'd come to know. "I think, Highness, that it is time you and your intended returned to your castle. I believe her recovery and instruction would be better accomplished there, where there are fewer prying eyes and hostile minds."

"You are absolutely right." Jareth turned to Sarah and held his hand out to her. "Come, my dear, let us retire."

Smiling wickedly, she stood and placed her hand in his before standing on her toes to be close to his ear. "As long as we don't have to sleep."

Chuckling, Jareth transported his lovely young queen-to-be to their private chambers, and proved to her that sleeping was the last thing on his mind.

O

O

O

"Hello again Highness." Aindre looked up from his book, unsurprised. "Would you like a drink?"

"You were expecting me." His voice was softer than the tone he usually took with his council, though the steel could still be heard.

Aindre laughed. "Of course I was. You have been King here for a very long time Jareth, and I have been a council member for longer. I learned how to glean your intentions from your face long ago. I'm rarely mistaken." He held up his hand. "It is not a talent any of the others share…and I do not wish to give away my only advantage…therefore, I am the only one to worry about."

Jareth simply nodded and sat in the chair facing Aindre. "You gave her Allana's magic?"

The older fae sighed. "I knew you'd get right to business. Yes, we gave her Allana's magic along with the rest of ours. She is an ex-council member after all, as well as being the most powerful fae around. We thought she would be able to use some of Allana's knowledge."

"And Allana _agreed_?"

Aindre snorted. "Well of course she agreed. We couldn't very well have taken any of her magic without her consent, now could we?"

Jareth shook his head in disbelief. "She's never taken a student, she's never written down her knowledge or abilities for future generations, she hasn't taken an interest in anything since she quit the council…I can't help but wonder why now? Why agree to give Sarah some of her power, especially since she lived through Merlin."

A new voice entered the conversation, brought to their ears seconds before it's master glided into the room. "Perhaps, young King, you should ask me that question."

Eyes wide, Jareth rose just so he could bow to the fae who was suddenly standing before him. "Allana. We are ever pleased to be in your company. May I offer you my seat?"

Laughing; a silvery, slightly alien sound, Allana reached to pat his cheek before gracefully folding her legs under her to sit on the floor between the two men. "No need for that, dear. I am not so old that I cannot place myself on the floor." She looked around the room. "Aindre…this is quite a lovely home you have. May I have a glass of that brandy?"

"Of course. Give me but a moment."

"No need, dear. I can do it faster than you could." With a small gesture, she held a glass of brandy. "Now Jareth, you were wondering why."

"I was, yes." Some of his self-assurance was back.

"Well…first of all, I would like to ask a couple of questions. First of which…where is Sarah?"

Jareth laughed. "She is sleeping the sleep of the sated; guarded by a full complement of fae guards as well as my magic." He paused for a moment. "And yours."

"Ahh…that is good then. Second; how did you figure out what was going on so quickly? I had thought it would take you longer."

It took Jareth but a moment to realize she was asking how he'd known Sarah had been given her magic. "Easily. You are the only person who has every called me 'boy'."

She laughed again. "Ahh. Well then, I suppose it is time for a story, children. Gather around your auntie Allana and all will be explained."


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, the disclaimer applies**

O

O

O

"A long, long time ago I had a student." Allana laughed out loud at the looks on their faces. "Nobody ever told you that, did they? Well I did. She was a pretty little thing that looked a lot like your Sarah. She was doing very well in her studies, but she was lacking the discipline necessary to master some of my defensive magics. Being relatively young, I was quickly losing patience with what I thought was her reluctance." She sighed and looked down at her mostly-unlined hands. "I pushed her too hard, and one of the spells backfired on its caster." She nodded briefly when Jareth winced. "Exactly. So…I stopped taking students, I stopped trying to teach my forms of magic. And Jareth, just because I took myself out of all the politics doesn't mean I haven't been paying attention. I saw what happened with Anwen, I watched you fall in love with Sarah, and I do have the desire to help. I'm well aware that I'm the best with defensive magics and some of the more esoteric offensive magics. I'm also well aware that she needs them now." Smiling, she looked straight into the astonished King's eyes. "And I would like to personally instruct her."

"B…bu…but you don't take students."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Jareth, you obviously weren't paying attention. I haven't taken one in a long time, but I have done it before. You are all unfamiliar with my ways, so would make bad teachers for my magics. In the interest of avoiding another situation like my last student, I would like to personally instruct Sarah." She mockingly bowed to Jareth. "If you'll allow it, that is."

"You should not mock me, Allana. I realize you are much older than I, and that you are certainly more powerful magically…but I am the King, and I will at least have your respect. Besides which, you are asking me to let you instruct my future queen…after having admitted that your last student met her demise because of you." He sighed. "However much I'd like to say no, I'm afraid I cannot refuse your aid." He stood and looked down at the woman on the floor. Every inch the King; his voice was velvet over steel, the accent unusually pronounced. "Sarah is precious to me, and should she come to harm at your hands I will do the same thing to you that I did to D'jai." He held out his hand, obviously waiting for her to take it so he could transport them to the castle.

Rising fluidly from her seated position, Allana placed a steady hand in Jareth's and looked into his eyes. Her voice just as menacing as his, she spoke softly so only she and Jareth could hear. "I will accord you the respect your office deserves boy, but do not threaten me again. If I chose, I could flatten you with a thought." She chuckled darkly. "Remember that when you anger your young bride, my lord, as she'll be able to do the same thing."

Eyes widening slightly, he peered down at her with new respect, tinged with a little healthy fear. Choosing to ignore the less savory aspect of his respect, he looked up and smiled at Aindre. "Good night, Aindre, and thank you for your hospitality. I appreciate that you and the other council members are trying to keep Sarah safe."

"It is our pleasure and duty, Highness." He stood, a little stiffly, and bowed to the other two. "It is long past my bed time, and since it appears that you two are leaving, I will go to my rest. Good luck Majesty."

With a chuckle, Jareth and Allana vanished.

O

O

O

"Relax now, Child. We're done for the day."

Sarah sighed and sank to the ground. Today's round of lessons had begun with creating minor storms and calling lightning…and it had only gotten harder from there. She'd gotten pretty used to the daily magical beatings, but was still working on the more subtle psychological aspect of all this magic.

Looking up, she sighed again to see that Allana appeared to be totally composed, despite having thrown about as much energy as she herself had. "I don't think this will ever be second nature for me. I still think like a mortal…I'm having trouble immediately thinking of magic when I have a problem I need solved."

"It will come in time, Dear." Gracefully gliding to the floor beside Sarah, Allana continued. "It doesn't really matter if you use magic for everything. The only things you need to use it for are defense and conception." She laughed at the other woman's sharp gasp. "Or the prevention of, if that's what you wish instead."

"Wait…" Once again, she began rubbing her temples. "I understand that I need to learn these magics to defend myself and my king. I even understand why we would need magic to prevent conception, since when I asked the healer about birth control he just laughed at me." Grinning wryly as she remembered the scene, she looked straight into Allana's eyes. "But you're saying I need magic to conceive?" At the fae's nod, Sarah sighed again. "O.K…how come nobody told me that, and why is it true?"

"You really are a remarkable woman. I see why Jareth loves you so." At Sarah's astonished look, she chuckled. "I was aware of you the first time you were here, and let me tell you…that phrase you were so fond of saying was detested by us all! But here you stand" she grinned "or sit, rather; calmly accepting so much that is unfamiliar to you."

Sarah merely shrugged. "I grew up."

"Yes. And that is one of the things that makes you remarkable. You don't even realize that most grownups would have run screaming a long time ago." She laughed again, evidently remembering someone who'd done just that. "As for your question: I cannot say why Jareth didn't tell you about the magic. But the reason it's true is simple enough. Humans and Fae are very similar, but there are a few differences. Most notably that our children require magic to strive, especially while they are developing. In order to avoid a situation where the mother doesn't have enough magic to support the growing child, they fae have adapted so that there needs to be a small spell cast before a woman can conceive." She held up her hand to stop Sarah's protest. "I realize that you are not fae…you could easily have a child with another mortal, but Jareth's body requires the spell." Frowning slightly, she inspected Sarah. "Also, I do not know that you will be human for much longer…already you are showing signs of becoming fae."

Carefully schooling her expression, Sarah nodded sharply. "I have noticed small changes. What does this mean for me?" She shook her head. "No, that's not really what I want to know. What is going to happen to me?"

The older woman looked astonished. "It's been three weeks since the magic was unleashed…hasn't your fiancé told you what's going to happen?"

"No. We haven't spoken of it since the night he invoked the necklace. I don't know which of us decided to leave it alone…but there it is."

"I am going to have to speak to that boy. He has left you in the dark entirely too much. And what does he expect you to do when the actual wedding takes place? It's only a week from now!" She reached out and took Sarah's hands. "Child, nothing is going to happen to you. Your body will continue to change as the magic seeps into everything; you will become physically like us. Mentally, emotionally…you will still be the exact same person you have always been." She let go and smiled slightly. "Well…as long as we can continue to keep the fae personalities in the background." In a lightning change of subject, which she was adept at, Allana changed the focus of Sarah's thoughts. "How are the wedding plans going?"

Laughing, Sarah relaxed. "I have no idea. Jareth said he wanted everything to be a surprise, and refuses to tell me anything. I haven't even seen my dress!" She was rather astonished to find that she liked the older woman. The combination of ancient and teacher was often disconcerting, but despite it all, she genuinely liked her.

"Well, I'm betting it is going to be spectacular." Suddenly, she laughed. "I have an idea…why don't we create a surprise for Jareth? This will blow his mind!"

Leaning forward eagerly, Sarah nodded. "That sounds like fun! What should we do?"

"Here's the thing…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the long wait, guys. Guess my muse was on vacation. I hope you find this chapter worth the wait.**_

_**As always, the disclaimer applies.**_

O

O

O

O

_Warm heat and the feel of lace and satin rubbing his body_. Jareth choked. Only years of practice saved him from making a spectacle of himself in the middle of his audience. _Well…that and the fact that goblins are not the most perceptive creatures _he amended.

For days he'd been having these little visions. Sometimes sight, sometimes feeling; they always disappeared just as fast as they began, and always with no warning. It was maddening really – not being able to stop or prolong them, and not even being able to anticipate when one would hit him!

He groaned a little and shifted in his seat, attempting to relieve some of the resulting pressure. Full attention momentarily on his physical state, he missed Sarah's slight smirk.

_Oh Allana_ she thought, _your idea is working beautifully!_

_Of course it is, Dear_ rang in her head. _I've had centuries of practice being wicked, after all._

Used to the fae's almost constant presence, Sarah didn't even miss a beat as she listened to the next petition.

_The wedding is tomorrow, girl. Are you prepared?_

Heaving a purely mental sigh, she thought for a moment. _As ready as I can be, I suppose. It's not every day you marry the literal man of your dreams._

Allana's alien laugh floated through Sarah's concern. _By now, Child, you should have realized that you are his perfect match in both personality and power. There is no reason to be apprehensive._

_Honestly, teacher mine, Jareth is not what concerns me._

Catching where the girl's thoughts had gone, Allana sighed. _I will be there, child, and that is why we've practiced our little trick. Even should someone try to harm you, all will be well in the end. Have some faith in yourself and your old teacher. _She laughed again. _And pay attention to your surroundings, girl. Jareth is ready to leave._

She looked over just in time to catch Jareth's slight nod at the herald and to hear the words that declared today's audience at an end.

O

O

O

O

Over dinner, Jareth commented on her earlier distraction.

"Allana was merely continuing my instruction. It was nothing." With a wicked smile, she looked into his eyes. "You, however, had another vision, didn't you?"

"I vow I have no idea where they are coming from!"

She almost laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "I might forgive you…if" she licked her spoon clean; twining her tongue around it in a blatantly sexual movement.

Eyes riveted to her mouth, he could barely ask "If?"

Leaning closer, she whispered in his ear. As she finished, she reached down to find him full and hard just as she lightly nipped his earlobe.

Jareth barely heard her throaty chuckle as his body jerked under her expert touch. Pulling her onto his lap, he kissed her fiercely while pressing his hips against her bottom. "Sarah," her murmured thickly against her lips. "Please."

"Just one more night, Darling, and you may have whatever your heart desires." Once more she whispered softly into his ear. "But I will not leave you in this condition." She squirmed against him; wringing a low, tortured groan from his lips. Feathering light kisses over his body, she worked lower until she was kneeling before him – one of his knees on either side of her. She looked directly into his eyes and licked her lips before closing her mouth over him – breeches and all.

Head thrown back, his cry was part relief and part torture; surrender and supplication.

Sarah smiled and continued her fun.

O

O

O

O

"Oh," she breathed. "It's beautiful!" For the first time, Sarah saw her dress. All satin and lace, made up of beautiful jewel tones, the dress was fit for a goddess. The corset top was heart-shaped; dipping low between her breasts, and the full skirt flattered her slender figure wonderfully. The low-heeled, knee-high boots were made of the softest leather she'd ever felt, and the capper was the gorgeous diamond and onyx necklace that draped just right.

_And it all pales in comparison to what's under the dress. _As always, Allana chose to speak into her mind; despite the fact that she sat a mere three feet away.

"Let us hope my husband-to-be agrees!"

"After a week of our visions? Child, he's going to have a heart attack when he sees you!" She laughed. _Or fall upon you like some ravenous beast!_

Sarah dressed quickly, luxuriating in the rich fabrics. "Can't you stick to one form of communication? The back and forth is confusing!"

"It is not, and that's why you're upset. You're already used to it."

Sarah shrugged. "Well anyway…ravenous beast is good!"

Allana's laughter followed them out of the room and all the way into the council chamber.

She stopped at the threshold; momentarily taken aback by the sheer mass of people. They blocked her view of Jareth, for which a small part of her was grateful.

_Come on, Dear._ Allana's voice was kind. _It's time to go marry that handsome man of yours and become a queen. _Holding her arm, Allana led the mortal girl to her destiny with a feeling of trepidation.

O

O

Jareth watched her come toward him with a dry mouth and pounding heart. He hadn't thought he could possibly be more in love with her than these last weeks, but the sight of her in her wedding dress opened a part of his soul he hadn't realized was closed. He felt his eyes well, and blinked furiously so as not to worry his lovely young bride.

Finally, she was there, and Allana was handing her over. She looked into Jareth's eyes and smiled before they turned to the council.

It was all very similar to the betrothal ceremony, and Sarah felt herself relax. The words drifted into her mind on a soft breath of magic, and she could feel the vows actually bind her. It didn't hurt, in fact, it was a pleasant sensation…so she gasped in surprise as the last vow was spoken and a sharp pain stabbed through her.

Sarah staggered, and looked up to see Jareth turned toward a lone fae, face twisted in rage.

"You will die! How dare you disturb this ceremony?! Your life is forfeit for threatening the Queen." Lightening shot from the open ceiling and ripped the man apart.

Satisfied that it had been a quick victory, Jareth turned back to his bride; only to find her sprawled on the floor with Allana beside her.

Thinking she had fainted, he didn't realize anything was wrong until he reached to lift her, and his hands came away bloody.

Sarah struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did, she saw that Jareth was peering down at her, a broken expression on his face. She spoke breathlessly, every word wrung from her rebelling throat with great effort. "Do not cry…my…husband." A heartbreakingly sweet smile graced her lips. "I…love…you…Jareth."

As her eyes closed again, his tears spilled onto her face, and the anguished cry that was ripped from his lips made everyone within hearing distance shiver. It promised hell for whoever was responsible for this…and everyone knew that Jareth would not give up until they were found. After all…whoever it was had taken his love from him, and that would never be forgotten or forgiven.


	12. Chapter 12

_**If any of you are Naruto fans (but not necessarily manga accurate) you should check out Fester0662's story **__**What is Love. **__**It's really, really good, but it DOES NOT FOLLOW THE MANGA!! **_

_**I only wish they were mine.**_

O

O

O

O

A slap rang out across the council hall, and a few lucky fae were witness to the red mark that slowly appeared on their King's face, and then they were gone. Blood, shockingly red on the white marble floor, was the only thing to mark that their new Queen had ever existed.

O

O

O

O

"You had better be able…"

"Shut up, boy!" Allana's voice was loud in the room. "Let me see what we can do; she and I. You go scowl and fret somewhere else, because if you continue to distract me you _**will **_lose her!"

He softly caressed Sarah's cheek, and then he was gone.

Skirts swirling, Allana sat on the bed beside the dying woman and placed hands lightly on either side of her head. As she concentrated, the room began to fade; being replaced by a rather nice little park.

"_Sarah? Sarah!"_

_A young woman in a white dress and jeans was walking through the park, reciting lines from a battered red book. She looked up when her name was called, and watched as a beautiful woman walked toward her._

"_Sarah."_

"_Yes. Who are you?"_

"_It doesn't matter now, Child. All that matters is that Jareth is waiting for you. He loves you so much, Sarah. Do you really want to leave him?"_

_At the name, she felt an unexplainable little shiver run through her body, and she was suddenly sad. "Who? I don't know anyone with that name. It is lovely, though."_

"_The King, Sarah…" she pointed to the little book. "From your play."_

_Confused, the young woman looked down at the book she held. Odd images flitted through her mind, flashing faster than she would have believed possible."I haven't met him yet!" She couldn't deny the feelings that got stronger with each image though, and she rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired, and confused. I…" she looked around at the park, "I don't think I belong here anymore, but I can't remember why." She sat abruptly and looked up at Allana. "That man, the one I keep seeing in my head…isn't he my enemy?"_

"_Remember, Sarah." The woman held out her hand, and the stunning blond man from her mind appeared before her; seated in front of her and solid enough to touch. _

_She was drawn to him. There was something about his eyes…something that made her think of white feathers and temptation. Raising her hand, she lightly stroked the image's face and pushed back an unruly section of its hair. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King." The softly murmured words sent an almost electric shock through her; and she remembered. _

_Eyes staring blindly, her head came up to face Allana. "Oh God. Allana. What's happening? Why couldn't I remember Jareth?"_

"_Easy, child. You were badly hurt, and now you're soul is here instead of where it should be."_

"_How do I get back?"_

"_You have to allow me to pull you back."_

"_Fine. Just do it, Allana."_

_Nodding, the older woman directed her. "Lie down, child. And Sarah? This is going to hurt."_

_Sarah's scream echoed through the park and would have chilled Allana to the bones if she hadn't been concentrating on fixing the problem._

O

O

O

O

A shriek ripped through the castle; eventually reaching Jareth where he sat alone and worried. In seconds he was gone, vowing that Allana would pay for the pain in his beloved's voice.

O

O

O

O

Tentatively trying to sit up when he appeared, her breath caught at the look on his face. Naked pain warred with fury…and both disappeared when he saw her watching him.

"Gods, Sarah." That was all. That was enough. Unmindful of Allana's presence, he knelt on the floor beside the bed and let some of his eternal control finally slip.

Battered, bloody, and in pain, she couldn't watch him weep without trying to do something for him. He looked so lost and broken. "Jareth…baby, don't." She stroked his hair and pulled on his arm until he looked up at her.

Realizing he was causing her more pain, Jareth looked up and slammed a wall around his emotions. Carefully, so carefully, he slid behind her so she was cradled against him. "I'm so sorry, Sarah."

Laughing hurt, but she chuckled anyway. "Jareth, it wasn't your fault. We ALL fucked up. We assumed that any attacks would be magical merely because fae are more comfortable with magic." She sighed. "Obviously someone learned from D'jai's mistake."

"Still, it is my responsibility to protect you."

"You're wrong, boy." She'd been so quiet that Sarah and Jareth had forgotten she was even there! Smiling at the astonished looks on their faces, she continued. "It is our responsibility. All of ours." She switched to a more private mode. _Look at her, boy. Look closely."_

His mind reeled from what he saw. _Gods bless! What's happened?_

_Honestly? I'm not sure. I BELIEVE the magic burned through her body in response to her injury. Also, when I pulled her back, I used her magic._ She looked into his eyes. _You know magic has something of a mind of its own – it apparently decided she needed to be full-blooded fae. Now rather than later. _Her quiet laugh had little humor in it. _Of course, it could have had something to do with the fact that she was almost dead, and fae heal much quicker than humans._

"What is it you two? I can hear an echo…like indistinct murmuring in the back of my head."

"I was shielding that! You should not have been able to hear ANYTHING!" Allana almost spluttered.

"As was I." Considerably calmer, Jareth's grip on Sarah tightened slightly.

"Well, obviously I'm better than you thought. Now spill it."

They looked at each other and seemed to wage a brief, silent battle. Finally Jareth spoke. "It's nothing to worry about. You already knew that your magic was physically changing you. It has only sped the process up."

Remarkably calm given the events of the last few hours, she asked "Sped up how?"

She could feel him sigh. "You are fae, Sarah."

"Completely?"

"Yes, child, completely." Allana's voice was compassionate but edged with steel.

Sarah knew she should worry; or at least be mad…but she just couldn't seem to gather the energy to be worried about it. Instead, she snuggled closer to Jareth and closed her eyes. "I'm tired. I'll think about this later."

"Sarah?" Softly questioning, he felt her lips briefly touch his chest; seeming to burn through his shirt.

"It's fine, Jareth, but I want to sleep now. You will stay with me, won't you?"

"Of course, silly woman, I'll always stay with you."

She gave a sleepy, pleased sigh and fell asleep with her husband's arms wrapped around her like a blanket.

Thrilled to have her in his arms, still he was concerned. _Allana…I need you to find anything you can on the mortal-to-fae process. I want to know if there are pitfalls or dangers than I am currently unaware of._

Looking momentarily startled, she quickly understood. _Yes, Majesty. I fully agree – we need to be prepared._

Before Jareth could even register the honorific, she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok, so it's shorter than it should be…but I promise you'll enjoy the content!**_

_**As always, the disclaimer applies.**_

O

O

O

O

"That's enough!" Exasperated and angry, Sarah finally blew up. "It's been three days," she bit out as she glared at Jareth and Allana. "You two are being insanely careful and protective of me." Pointing at Jareth, her eyes narrowed further. "And you…you haven't touched me since it happened!" Now she sighed. "I'm tired of being treated like some blushing mortal virgin."

"Now Sarah,"

"Stop! I'm not mortal anymore. My body can handle the magic that is flowing through me, and my mind always could! And as for being a blushing virgin…" Perhaps cruelly, she replayed images of all their times together straight into Jareth's mind, and snickered when his breath stopped and his face turned red.

_Child, that was mean, _Allana gently chastised.

_No, it served a purpose._ "Now, have either of you ever considered that Merlin's madness sprung from being constantly watched and coddled? I know it's having that effect on me!" She sighed at Jareth's crestfallen look. "Can't we just return to normal? Please?"

He'd known the precautions he insisted on had been wearing on her, but he'd no idea it was this bad. Peering more closely at her, he realized that she hadn't been sleeping well, and was genuinely weary of it all. _Allana, we cannot keep doing this to her. Have you noticed the marks under her eyes?_

_Of course I have, boy. But given that we know nothing about what to expect, the precautions were a necessity._

_Granted. They appear to be superfluous now, though. I believe she is correct, and we should stop coddling her._

Her laugh echoed in his mind. _And this decision would have nothing to do with the fact that you were deprived of your wedding night?_

Sarah laughed out loud. "I heard that! And, for the record, that's one of the reasons I'm insisting you two stop what you've been doing."

Startled, the other two looked at her with amazed eyes. This time it was Allana who spoke. "You heard that? You should not be able to do that."

"Haven't you realized yet that I can do all kinds of things I shouldn't be able to?" Looking a cross between exasperated and concerned, she sat back and made herself somewhat comfortable. "That's why I have the two most powerful fae in the Underground to teach me, my dears."

Laughing, they both conceded. Jareth walked over to her and bent to give her a kiss that made her toes curl.

"Mmmmm…" Moaning low in her throat, she began to protest when he pulled away.

"Now Sarah," he repeated before his chuckle turned into a growl as she wrapped her body around his and began rubbing against him.

"I've had enough waiting. I. Want. My. Wedding. Night," she gasped in between hot little kisses along his jaw and throat. _Allana, you should leave. Now. _

Allana's eerie laughter floated to her as she disappeared.

"But," she took his breath and his thought as she hiked her skirt up and surrounded him in tight heat an instant after she made his clothes vanish.

"You talk too much," she chuckled right before he bent his head to her breast and thrust hard into her; taking her power of coherent speech and thought completely away from her.

O

O

O

O

"Oh my god!"

Gently stroking her thigh, Jareth laughed against her neck. "I am glad that you enjoyed yourself."

"Worth waiting for?" She asked wickedly.

Groaning, he turned on his back, taking her with him. "I must remember to thank whoever showed you that trick with the pictures. It was…memorable."

She sighed happily and snuggled into him. "Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"I know we have to talk about everything. I just wanted to show you that I'm not breakable before we had that particular conversation."

He tightened his arms around her. "It's all right, I understand. I only wish you had said something earlier."

"Yeah, we could have had spectacular sex every night for the last three!"

"Well…" he laughed. "That is not what I meant, but it would have been nice anyway.

She sobered. "I don't have problems with the other memories anymore…Allana showed me how to block them unless I need them. I am, however, having slight problems with the fae thing."

Sitting up, he looked into her eyes. "What kind of problems, Sarah?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't know how to explain. It's like there's someone inside of me that's not really _me_. She thinks that magic is an automatic solution for everything, and keeps wanting to use it for the smallest things."

"That is a normal response for a fae, Sarah. We ARE magic, and we use it without thought."

"But I don't."

"But you…"

"I know. Listen: The only reason I was able to escape D'jai is because my first thought wasn't magical. If I allow this new person to have her way all the time, I lose my only advantage."

He considered her words. "You're right. I may, however, have a solution."

"Oh? Do tell."

"The only way I know of to make sure your magic is completely under conscious control is to "ping" you whenever you do it without thinking."

"Ping?"

"A small, mental slap of sorts."

"Ahh." She thought about how unpleasant that would be, and then realized that's why it would work. "I like that! So if you and Allana keep an eye on me, I should soon only be working magic when I intend to. I think it will work."

"It will. Now," pulling her astride him, he moved against her as he twined his tongue over her breast. "No more talking."

She gasped, arched into him, and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Unless, of course, you'd like to request something."

"Jareth!" The word was torn from her throat as his finger delved deep.

"Or scream my name. That would be good too."


	14. Chapter 14

_**To all of you who reviewed, thank you so much. I'm ending it here, before it turns into nothing more than one problem after another and never stops. I hope you've all enjoyed it, and once again…thank you. **_

_**WARNING: Lemon! If you are under eighteen, or have moral objections to lemons, stop reading now!**_

The 'pinging' had worked. Sarah no longer did magic without thinking about it. She had progressed enough to please even Allana, who was the harder task master by far.

_Well child, what will you do now? Everything has settled down to the point that Jareth doesn't even feel the need to constantly be at your side._

Sarah laughed out loud, grateful for the fact that she no longer had to worry about someone coming to kill her. "I don't know, teacher mine." Grinning wickedly, she chuckled low in her throat. "I think I'm going to show Jareth that staying by my side can have its rewards."

Allana's serene smile belied the amusement in her thoughts. _You might be careful, child. You don't really want to give him a heart attack, do you?_

"No, I think that would take all my fun away!" She turned serious. "Allana, I want to thank you. For helping me, for helping Jareth. For making sure I can defend myself, and not pose too much of a threat to the man I love."

Doing the unexpected, which she was soo good at, Allana rose and wrapped Sarah in a tight hug. "Child, you don't have to thank me. I actually care about Jareth, and have come to care for you also. I would have been around even had you not needed me." She laughed. "Now go take care of our King."

Sarah's astonishment turned to mirth as her teacher unwound her arms and planted herself back in the exact position she'd stood from.

She smiled to herself and went to follow Allana's advice.

O

O

O

O

_Jareth._

His blood instantly heated and pooled in interesting places at the sound of her thoughts. Her mind voice had gone low and throaty. _Yes, my love?"_

She smiled at the barely concealed hunger that she could feel flowing through him. _I want you. Now. Can you pull yourself away from paperwork?_

He nearly choked as she showed him exactly what she wanted: his mouth on her body, fingers diving into her as he licked and sucked her clit until she was screaming for more. For him.

Pulling himself into some semblance of calm, he told his ever-present aid to take the rest of the day off, and missed the smirk that passed the man's face. _I'll be there momentarily, Sarah._

_Good, because I'm about to start without you._

He actually did choke this time, and transported himself to their bedchamber without a moment's hesitation; afraid he'd miss something.

In the two seconds it had taken him to appear she had reclined against the headboard and begun lazily caressing herself. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight, and he was unable to move as he watched her hand trail from her breast to her center. When she hissed in pleasure, he made a tortured sound and finally broke from his paralysis; quickly walking over to her and kneeling beside her on the bed.

Sarah watched his eyes darken as he replaced her hand with his. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as he gently slid one finger deep inside her and bent to take her mouth in a hard, possessive kiss. "Oh god, Jareth. More!"

Chuckling against her mouth, he moved to bite her throat, simultaneously pressing his finger deeper and rotating his hand so he could rub her clit with his thumb. His other hand trailed up her body to lightly stroke the sensitive underside of her breast before tweaking her nipple between his fingers.

Sarah tugged him until he was above her. She arched into his body, groaning as she felt his heat and strength against her softer curves. With a thought, his clothes disappeared, and she teasingly feathered her fingertips over his arousal. Her laugh was low and throaty as he moaned softly and bucked into her touch.

"Mmmm…wicked woman. You torture me."

Suddenly, her nipple was covered in heat and moisture, his mouth tugging gently until she gasped his name, and then not-so-gently. When her head swam and she couldn't think, he moved down her body, kissing and nibbling her stomach and her upper thighs before settling his mouth just above where his hand still moved.

She nearly jumped off the bed when she felt the heat of his tongue slide over her.

He slid another finger into her beckoning heat and groaned, sending delicious shivers through her. "God, Sarah, you're so damned tight. And you taste so good." Her breathy moans and writhing body took the last of his patience. He had to be inside her.

Opening her eyes, she watched his face as he crawled up her body. Etched in dark passion, eyes flaming, he took her breath away. She reached down to guide him into her, and they both growled as he slid home.

He thrust hard, desperate to feel her clench around him screaming his name. All he could see was her face; staring into his, eyes glazing over with her coming climax. She clutched his hips, pulling him harder against her. "Yes, Sarah. Come for me. You feel so good!"

She mindlessly writhed under him, arching her back and pressing tighter and tighter against him as she fought for her release. She was panting and moaning uncontrollably when he slid his hand back down her body and stroked her once…twice…she came on the third stroke, screaming his name.

Every muscle in his body clenched at the sound of her pleasure, and he drove into her one last time before his head exploded and he throbbed and came deep inside her clutching heat.

He stayed inside her as he moved them into a more comfortable position. "That was…incredible."

She giggled against his chest, her warm breath causing him to shudder and his hips to rock inside her involuntarily. "Jareth? There's something I should tell you."

Blinking, he searched her face for a moment. "How? When?" He couldn't keep his voice steady.

_I cast the spell about a month ago, when things finally started to calm down._ She smiled into his eyes. _You aren't mad at me, are you?_

_Mad? No, Sarah. _"I am ecstatic. I only have one question."

She couldn't help but moan when he hardened inside her and began to move again. She gasped when he once more took her nipple into his mouth, and barely managed to ask "What was your question?"

He spoke into her mind so he wouldn't have to take his mouth from its play. _When are you due?_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_**A/N – I realize it's a little cliché, but I wanted to end it on a happy note. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did.**_


End file.
